songs_about_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs About Girls Wiki
Welcome to Songs About Girls This is a project that I have started, and still pursuing. My aim is to gather together all the songs about girls in one place. And what better place to do that than on the internet, in a wiki! So this is a wiki dedicated in providing you with songs about girls, and songs that mention girls by name. So if your a girl and you want to find a song written about someone with your name….or if your a guy and want to find a song about a special girl in your life, this is the best place to come. We aim to store as many as songs as possible, some will be happy soppy love songs, and some will be true heartbreakers, and then there are some that have nothing to do with love. When you see the ♫ symbol this means the song is purely instrumental, in other words no lyrics. NOTE:, when looking for a song about your name, try variations i.e.: Lily is at times also spelt Lili or Amy > Amie. Also the name your looking for may not even be the track title, if so the name associated with the song is put in brackets. We also include double barrel names such as ' Anna-Molly', which have a slightly different page layout, but nothing to drastic. Each wiki-page shall try to include the following: * Lyrics To The Song (I am not held accountable if these are wrong, most are from third party lyric sites, and I do not have the time to check each song) * The Artist, Album, Release Date and Genre of the song * (When available) A Spotify url to the song Feel free to comment on a page, with memories, or meanings of the song that you interpret. Types of Music We Do Not Cater For Sadly i am not able to list every type of music, most of the music here will be either Pop, Rock, Country, Folk etc. The list below explains which songs we do not accept: *Skits Usually found on Hip-Hop albums, and do not last very long in length. Usual characteristics is the track is a humorous voice recording between two or more people. Although they do not usually have the subject of a girl, girls names maybe included in their scripts. Nonetheless, we do not accept skits or anything similar. (Comedy tracks are accepted though) *Electronic Tracks Surprisingly, no we do not accept Electronic tracks. Why is this? Because there are way to many electronic tracks out there, and there are so many electronic tracks made each day - it would get stupid to keep updating the wiki that often. Although we are not super strict on the submission of Electronic tracks, the majority of the time we will decline. We may add the song if it has a 'proper' lyrical structure (not just a sample piece that is repeated). Latest activity Category:Browse